Pretty Voice
by brittana11
Summary: "The moment the first note is sang Brittany knows she wants this person on her team. She hits her button. When she sees the Latina singing her heart out the only word she can think of is hot." Brittany is a coach on the hit TV show the Voice and Santana is the best singer on her team.
1. Beautiful

**This is a story I finished a while back and I'm just getting around to typing it up. It's a stand alone game show piece based on the Voice. I tried to follow the Voice set up, but I know that there are parts that I completely changed so don't get angry if it's not exactly like the Voice. This is a seven part piece. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Pretty Voice**

Brittany walks into the make-up area backstage ready to start this new season of the Voice. She chuckles when she hears Adam and Blake arguing about something stupid again. Sitting next to her buddy Mike she closes her eyes ready for the powder.

"One of us has to beat them this season." Mike says already ready.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Brittany says after they finish up her make-up.

Just then Carson Daly walks in and claps his hands together.

"Come on let's get this show on the road."

It still takes another ten minutes before the four coaches are seated in their own seats. The countdown starts before the camera man points to Carson.

"Hello everyone I'm Carson Daly the host of the ninth season of the Voice. The one and only singing competition where four coaches choose their own teams of twelve to compete against each other until twelve are left for America to vote on who will win the Voice. Adam Levine and Blake Sheldon are returning for their ninth season as coaches. While we do have two new coaches. Mike Chang the Choreographer of the Year for the last three years along with the Grammy winning break out artist of the year last year. And Brittany S. Pierce three time Tony winning Choreographer and five time pop song winning Grammy winner join us again this season."

"I'm going to beat you this year." Adam says to Blake as their chairs turn around.

"In your dreams Adam." Blake counters causing Brittany to giggle.

"You two are funny. This is going to be a fun season." Brittany says still giggling.

"Britt, you need to be serious." Mike whispers as they wait for music to start.

Brittany's about to say something when music for Don't Rain on My Parade starts.

 _Don't tell me not to live_

 _Just sit and putter_

 _Life's candy_

 _And the sun's a ball of butter_

 _Don't bring around a cloud_

 _To rain on my parade_

Brittany frowns as she recognizes the voice as that annoying girl with the nose that always is trying out for Broadway plays.

 _Don't tell me not to fly_

 _I've simply got to_

Mike hits his button smiling as he listens to the woman sing the rest of the song. No one else turns around.

"Wow," Blake says when he sees the short woman. "What's your name and where are you from?"

"Rachel Berry and I'm from a small town called Lima in Ohio." Rachel says smiling.

"Well Rachel you're the first one on team Mike." Adam says.

"I'm happy to have you on my team." Mike says.

"Thanks I won't let you down." Rachel says walking back stage.

"You're brave Mike." Brittany says as they turn back around.

"Shut up you're just jealous." Mike says.

They hear several more people only one who got picked by Adam.

"We need some good talent." Blake says upset that he doesn't have anyone yet.

"Maybe your hearing's off Mike and myself haven't had a problem." Adam teases.

 _Remember those walls I built?_

 _Well, baby they're tumbling down_

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you in_

 _But, I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angel now_

Brittany doesn't need to hear anymore to know that this woman or man is amazing. She hits her button first.

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breakin'_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away!_

Blake at his hits his button and gasps when he sees the woman whose singing. He's impressed with her range thus far.

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

Both Adam and Mike hit their buttons as well. They all enjoying listening to the woman finish off the song.

"Wow, amazing." Adam says standing up and clapping. "What's your name and where are you from?"

"I'm Mercedes Jones from LA where I work as a singing waitress at a night club." Mercedes says.

"You're amazing and with my help you can win this whole damn show." Adam says still standing up.

"Don't listen to pretty boy down there, I've won four and I know you will be the fifth." Blake says.

"I can help you take your performances over the top." Mike says unsure of what to say.

Adam is giving Mercedes puppy dog eyes while Blake points to himself.

"You're not a unicorn yet, but I can make you one." Brittany says causing them all to stare at her.

The tall blonde maybe an amazing dancer and choreographer and a good singer, but she's quirky and not many understand everything she says.

"Okay," Blake says staring at Brittany. "Who do you want as your coach?"

Mercedes looks at each coach before nodding to herself.

"I choose Adam." Mercedes says.

"Yes," Adam says doing a first pump. "We're going to go far."

Adam watches as his new team member leaves.

"Damn, you cheated." Blake grumbles.

"Don't be a sore loser." Adam says.

They hear ten more people four of which get chosen by Blake, Brittany and Mike.

"That song was just all wrong." Adam grumbles.

"I know not even a deaf cat would want to hear that." Brittany whispers.

"Shh the next one's on now." Mike says.

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

The moment the first note is sang Brittany knows she wants this person on her team. She hits her button. When she sees the Latina singing her heart out the only word she can think of is hot. She feels flush looking at this very sexy woman.

 _Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

 _Finally I can see you crystal clear_

 _Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

 _See how I leave with every piece of you_

 _Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching a fever pitch_

 _And it's bringing me out the dark_

At this point all the coaches are turned around watching the amazing Latina sing.

 _The scars of your love remind me of us_

 _They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

 _The scares of your love, they leave me breathless_

 _I can't help feeling_

 _We could have had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _And you played it, to the beat_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Brittany's enamored with the beautiful woman in front of her. She has to keep reminding herself that she's on a TV show and can't just jump this woman. She stands up clapping as the woman finishes with a smile on her face.

"What's your name and where are you from?" Mike finally says after the applause die down.

"Santana Lopez from New York City." Santana says smirking. "Yo Adam stop checking out the girls. I know I'm hot, but I don't want you hitting on me you're like old."

"Aren't you cocky." Blake says laughing at the fact this woman doesn't like Adam. "I don't think you're going to get this one." he teases Adam.

"Like I'd join your honky tonk team either." Santana growls glaring at Blake.

"I like her." Adam says laughing.

"Your voice is amazing and I want to take you all the way to the finals." Mike tells her.

Brittany just stares lovingly at Santana before Mike shoves her.

"Your pretty, I'm sure you're going to win." Brittany says causing Santana to blush.

Santana's been trying not to stare at Brittany. She's had a crush on the blonde for several years now. But seeing her in person whoa, she's never seen anyone half as gorgeous. She knows nothing can come from this crush. Brittany's going to be her coach.

"I chose Brittany." Santana says smiling at the blonde.

"Thank you I know you're going to go far." Brittany says running down to hug her.

They go through the sixty more contestants before each coach has their group of twelve. Each coach already has their favorites even though they haven't really met them yet. Adam likes Mercedes Jones and a guy that uses way too much hair gel Blaine Anderson. Blaine likes this farm boy who sang one of his song while playing the guitar Sam Evans and a sarcastic short blonde hair woman Quinn Fabray. Mike Chang really likes Rachel Berry's chances along with a very gay guy Kurt Hummel who sings like a girl. Brittany obviously really likes Santana Lopez, but has to admit that a spunky blonde Kitty Wilde stands a chance.


	2. Knock Outs Round 1

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Again I've made this story very similar to the Voice, but I know that some parts aren't like the show or I just changed them so just bare with me if you're a fan of the Voice. And I'll try to update again this weekend, but I've got several other stories that I'm also working and have to update this weekend on so no promises.**

Brittany's nervous about being in a room alone with Santana. There's no camera's at today's practice that will be tomorrow. She doesn't know if she'll be able to control herself. For whatever reason she's ubber attracted to the Latina, but figures if she kisses her Santana will most likely freak out. No she doesn't want to scare someone so talented away.

"Um…..hi," Santana says tentatively walking in.

"Santana come in." Brittany says trying not to stare at her boobs.

"No cameras?" Santana asks.

"Tomorrow this first rehearsal is just to get to know you." Brittany says. "Tomorrow you'll show me how much work you've done on the song, meet the celebrity mentor and talk about competition against Rory." she explains.

"You're having me go against him?" Santana asks.

"Yes I don't know why I picked him. He was here right before you and honestly I don't know what I was thinking when I picked him." Brittany tells her.

Santana can't help, but giggle at Brittany's comments. She's surprised at how down to earth the blonde seems not at all like she thought she'd be. She hopes she can hold off for two hours of trying to not kiss Brittany. The blonde is just so cute. And god the way she looks at her like she's the only woman in the world is causing Santana to ruin her panty.

"So you want me to beat him?" Santana asks just to make sure.

"Yes, I know you can do it." Brittany says motioning for Santana to sit next to her.

"Thanks for the support." Santana sweetly says sitting next to the blonde still hesitant.

"Well you're really one of the most talented people here. I know you're more talented than Blake." Brittany tells her.

Santana blushes at this comment.

"So tell me more about yourself." Brittany says crossing her legs as she looks at Santana.

"Well I've lived in New York City my whole life. Both my parents are surgeons and were always busy when I was growing up so my abuela raised me. I currently work as a waitress and live in a small studio apartment." Santana tells Brittany not telling her about how she's normally a bitch to everyone.

"That's all fine, but what I want to know is what makes you happy, said, etc." Brittany says having to look away from Santana's plump lips.

"I'm kind of a bitch, but around certain people I trust I'm kind, loyal and helpful. I like puppies and kids, but only ones that are well behaved." Santana sighs.

"You're really sweet I find it hard to believe that you're a bitch, but I'll trust you." Brittany says trying to think of what song to have her do. "Why did you pick me to be your coach?" she asks.

"Because you're talented and I knew you could help me with being able to move on stage." Santana says leaving out that she thinks Brittany is hot and has a crush on her.

"Thank you,"

For the next few minutes they sit in silence as Brittany tries to think of what song Santana should sing.

"I was thinking of Kelly Clarkson's Catch My Breath." Brittany says.

"I like that song." Santana says.

"Good, now let's figure out what you're going to wear." Brittany says grabbing Santana's hand.

They somehow end up in each other's arms staring into each other's eyes. Brittany blushes some hair behind Santana's ear. They're about to lean in and kiss when Brittany pulls back.

"We can't do this." she whispers.

"Why not?" Santana asks a little shocked that her blonde idol seems to share her feelings.

"I'm your coach." Brittany whispers.

Santana toes the carpet really wanting to kiss the blonde.

"Please," she whispers.

"In any-"

Brittany is cut off by Santana's lips pressing against hers. It takes less than a second before she's kissing the Latina back.

"No one can know." Brittany whispers when they finally break apart.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana walks onto the stage and is star struck Rory next to her is drooling. Taylor Swift is standing next to her coach. And her coach is still Brittany Pierce. She didn't dream it. She actually kissed Brittany yesterday and will defiantly be kissing again.

"Santana this is Taylor." Brittany says smiling as she winks at the Latina.

"Wow," is all Santana can say.

"Yeah wow," Rory adds though Brittany just ignores him.

"I'm very excited to see what two you can do." Taylor says giving Santana a hug.

"This is by far the best day of my life." Santana says as the coaches go sit down.

"I second that." Rory says wondering how he got so lucky as to be surrounded by three beautiful women.

Taylor chuckles and Brittany smiles at the Latina really wanting to kiss her.

"Okay so let's hear the song thus far." Brittany says.

Santana and Rory start singing Catch My Breath and Brittany is blown away by Santana's part of the rendition. Though she does make a mental note that Santana isn't dancing or really moving while Rory has a bit more movement.

"That was amazing." Taylor says as soon as they finish.

"Vocally it was simply amazing." Brittany says to Santana. "But dance wise it could use a lot of work."

"Yes I would love to see you move around the stage more." Taylor agrees. "Not a whole lot, but some."

"As for you Rory your singing needs some work. At parts you were pushing to try and sing higher and it just sounded bad." Brittany says and Taylor nods in agreement.

Over the next hour Brittany with Taylor's input helps Santana come up with some movements while she sings and helps Rory sing the higher parts better.

"Thanks," Santana says when their time is up.

"Yes thank you." Rory says.

"Do those things and I'm sure you'll go far." Taylor says giving Santana a goodbye hug before giving Rory a small hug.

"Thanks for all the help." Santana says stepping back and glancing over at Brittany.

"See you later Britt." Taylor says giving her friend a hug.

With that Santana leaves the studio and is about to get in her car when a black SUV pulls up next to her and Brittany rolls down the window.

"Get in," Brittany says.

Santana looks around before opening the door and jumping in. Brittany takes off not stopping until they reach a small hidden park. Santana's about to ask where they are when suddenly Brittany's lips are on hers.

"I've wanted to do that since you walked in." Brittany says as they pull apart to breath.

"I really like you." Santana breaths.

"Well that's good since I really like you." Brittany says pulling her into another kiss.

"I'm nervous about the competition though. I don't want you picking me just because we like each other romantically." Santana says following Brittany to the backseat.

"Hey," Brittany says pulling Santana into her. "I promise that when I'm sitting in that coaches seat I'm nothing, but fare okay." she says looking Santana in the eyes.

"Okay," Santana repeats putting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany runs her hand up and down Santana's arm. They just lay in the back of Brittany's SUV in silence. Both just enjoying the others company.

"I don't want to leave you and go home, but I have to." Santana says knowing she has to practice more.

"Go on a date with me after this first round of knockouts." Brittany asks holding onto Santana.

"Really?" Santana asks lifting her head up.

"Of course silly, so will you?" Brittany asks.

"Yes," Santana says leaning in to kiss her.

"Good," Brittany breaths.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Our last pair of this first round of Knockouts is from Team Brittany, Rory Flanagan and Santana Lopez singing Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson. Here are Rory and Santana." Carson says.

Brittany's nervous for her new blossoming relationship with the Latina and hopes she out performs Rory. Santana starts singing first.

 _I don't wanna be left behind_

 _Distance was a friend of mine_

 _Catching breath in a web of lies_

 _I've spent most of my life_

 _Riding waves, playing acrobat_

 _Shadowboxing the other half_

 _Learning how to react_

 _I've spent most of my time_

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

Rory steps in and starts singing.

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back_

 _I ain't got time for that_

 _Catch my breath, won't let them get me down_

 _It's all so simple now_

 _Addicted to the love I found_

 _Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

 _Making time for the ones that count_

 _I'll spend the rest of my time_

 _Laughing hard with the windows down_

 _Leaving footprints all over town_

 _Keeping faith, karma comes around_

 _I will spend the rest of my life_

Santana basically stage shoves Rory out of the way and picks up the next part. This causes Brittany to giggle.

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

Rory takes the next part.

 _Catching my breath, no one can hold me back_

 _I ain't got time for that_

 _Catch my breath, won't let them get me down_

 _It's all so simple now_

Santana picks up the next part.

 _You helped me see_

 _The beauty in everything_

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

Rory messes up on the next part.

 _Catching my breath, getting it go_

 _Turning my check for the sake of the show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

 _Catch my beath_

Santana cringes slight, but continues the song.

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back_

 _I ain't got time for that_

 _Catch my breath, won't let them get me down_

 _It's all so simple now_

Rory gulps as he sings his last part.

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

Santana takes the last part.

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back_

 _I ain't got time for that_

 _Catch my breath_

 _Catch my breath, catch my breath, won't let them get me down_

 _It's all so simple now_

"What a way to end the first Battle Rounds." Carson says standing in between the two singers. "Adam why don't you start off."

"Well as sad as it is cause Rory was really holding his own until the second to the last verse you sang. It just didn't sound right." Adam says feeling bad for the young man. "Santana that was an amazing performance. You defiantly are a contender to win it all. I think the choice is defiantly you."

"Mike," Carson says.

"Rory you need to build up your confidence more. Santana you won, but you need to work on your dancing." Mike tells them.

"Blake," Carson says.

"Santana that was amazing and you blew Rory out of the song. Rory better luck next time." Blake says nodding.

"Okay Brittany your up then chose who's the winner." Carson says.

"Rory it just wasn't up to Santana's par. Santana amazing singing we'll work on the dancing next." Brittany says. "Santana you won this knockout."

After much cheering things settle down again.

"With that the first set of knockouts are complete. Are teams now stand as this." Carson says. "Team Adam stands as thus Mercedes beat Amber, Danielle beat Crystal, Eric beat Dustin, Blaine beat Sherri, Frank beat Steve and Jameka beat Dan. Adam used his two steals on Thomas from team Mike and Sarah from team Blake."

Adam stands up taking a bow very proud of his team.

"For team Mike: Rachel beat Zack, Jessica beat Thomas, Anna beat Daisy, Bates beat Mary, Kurt beat Andrew and Sheldon beat Nic. Mike used his two steals on Kali from team Brittany and Dustin from team Adam." Carson says as Mike stands up waving the crowd. "Team Blake stands as thus Sam beat Barry, Hannah beat Larry, Quinn beat Clayton, Skylar beat Wendy, Thom beat Sarah and Kaitlin beat Becca. Blake used his two steals on Sherri from team Adam and Francis from team Brittany."

Blake makes several faces over at Adam needing to beat Adam again this season.

"And our final team is team Brittany: Santana beat Rory, Kitty beat Kali, James beat Francis, Marcus beat Nicole, Alex beat Andy and Tom beat Wes. Brittany used her two steals on Clayton from team Mike and Wendy from team Blake." Carson tells everyone as Brittany smiles into the camera. "Tune in next week to see who makes it to the live rounds."


	3. Knock Outs Round 2

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

"Hey baby," Brittany says giving Santana a peck on the lips when she gets into the SUV.

They're going on their first date tonight. Brittany texted her that morning asking since they wouldn't have practice until tomorrow.

"Britt," Santana sighs loving how the blonde likes to try and sweep her off her feet.

"What baby," Brittany giggles as she starts up the SUV.

"Where are we going?" Santana asks curious of where they are going.

It's not like they can go to very public places. No one can recognize them or they'll both end up kicked off the Voice and that's one thing she can't afford. Neither of them can afford really.

"I'm taking you to my favorite spot in the city." Brittany says lacing her fingers together with Santana's.

"Really?" Santana asks all smiles.

"Yep, it's very private so we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us." Brittany says understanding that Santana has a lot more to lose than she does.

"I'm sorry that we have to hide." Santana softly says squeezing her hand.

"It's okay San I understand why." Brittany softly says pulling down a long driveway.

"I still feel bad." Santana says.

"Well don't I'm sure once this is all over we can have much more public dates." Brittany says stopping the car and turning to face Santana.

"About that…" Santana starts. "I'm not out to my parents or really anyone. You're the first woman I've ever kissed." she sadly admits.

"I honored." Brittany says smiling. "Don't worry we don't have to tell anyone until you're ready."

Santana just nods so grateful that Brittany's so understanding. It's then that she realizes that they're stopped. Looking around she gasps and smiles as she sees a picnic blanket and food set up on a private beach for them.

"Britt," Santana sighs smiling over at the blonde.

"You like?" Brittany asks getting out of the SUV and running over to Santana's to open the door for her.

"Like Britt, I love it." Santana says pulling Brittany with her to the picnic set up.

"Good, this is my friend's private beach so no one will be able to see us." Brittany says sitting down and patting the spot between her legs.

"By far the best date ever." Santana says sitting down and leaning back into Brittany's chest. "At least so far."

"I'm glad," Brittany whispers feeding her a chocolate covered strawberry.

They sit there for hours just talking about everything, but singing. Just enjoying being in each other's company.

"Good luck baby." Brittany says giving Santana a kiss.

"I'm worried that you're going to put me against someone weak." Santana says wiggling back into Brittany.

"Don't worry babe, if you win it will be on pure talent along." Brittany whispers yawning.

"We should head home." Santana says.

"Wow it's late we should go home." Brittany says pulling out her phone.

"Damn," Santana whispers looking at the phone as well.

"At least your session isn't until three. I have to be in the studio at ten." Brittany says as they clean up their mess.

"Pour baby," Santana teases.

Brittany sticks out her tongue before they both crack up. The drive back to Santana's is pretty quiet as they're both thinking about how much fun they had on their date.

"See you tomorrow baby," Brittany says pulling to a stop.

"Drive home safety." Santana whispers wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Love you San,"

Santana freezes staring at Brittany momentarily.

"Love you too."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Kitty," Santana growls rolling her eyes.

"Santana," Kitty says as they walk out.

Brittany smiles as her two team members come out. She can't help, but give Santana a soft smile.

"Kitty, Santana I have chosen the two of you to go up against each other. I think you'll push each other and honestly I only need one hot head on my team." Brittany tells them. "I've left a list on the stand of songs that you two may choose from. You both have to agree on a song. I'll give you twenty minutes to decide while I go get our celebrity mentor." she says leaving brushing against Santana.

Santana has to stop herself from turning around and staring at Brittany as she leaves. She has to be extra careful as Kitty actually notices things.

"So we need to pick a song." Kitty says picking up the list.

"Yeah, let's cross off ones that we won't do first then decide from there." Kitty says.

"Not this one." Kitty says.

"Or this one." Santana says.

Between the two of them they cross off every song, but one.

"I guess this is our song." Kitty says.

"Yep," Santana says taking a quarter out. "Let's flip to see who gets the first part."

"Sounds fair enough." Kitty says nodding. "Heads,"

Santana flips the coin and it lands on heads. After that they each start humming their own parts waiting for Brittany to return.

"Ladies," Brittany says walking in followed by Madonna.

"Oh my god," Kitty says staring at her idol wide eyed.

"Kitty, Santana as you can see this is Madonna. And Madonna this is Kitty Wilde and Santana Lopez." Brittany says introducing them.

"Hello ladies ready to show me what you've got?" Madonna asks wanting to see what they're got.

"Yes," they both say.

The first two parts of the song don't need much work vocally, but the last part does as they're singing it together. Madonna had a good idea of them pretending to be fighting each other while singing.

"Okay let's work out the kinks in this last section." Brittany says.

"What if they almost fight over the song stealing lines from each other?" Madonna suggests.

"That's a wonderful idea." Brittany says looking over at Kitty and Santana. "What do you two think?" she asks.

"I can get down with that." Santana says.

"Sounds like fun." Kitty says.

"Okay it's decided." Brittany says.

They work for another forty minutes before it's time for Kitty and Santana to leave.

"Goodbye ladies and good luck." Madonna says waving at them.

As soon as Santana gets out the door she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.

From Babe: Meet me in the back of my SUV in ten

To Babe: Okay

Santana pretends to stop and tie her shoe to let Kitty get ahead before turning and heading to Brittany's parking spot.

"Britt?" Santana says opening the backdoor.

"San get in here." Brittany says pulling her in.

Santana stumbles and lands on top of Brittany as the door slams shut.

"Hey," Santana says snuggling into the blonde.

Brittany doesn't say anything, but kisses her hard.

"I've wanted to do that since you walked in." Brittany whispers kissing her again.

"Me too," Santana sighs.

"It's hard to pretend that I don't want to make out with you every time I see you." Brittany says kissing her again.

"I love you," Santana says burying her head in Brittany's chest.

"I love you too."

Since their date they've both been telling each other every chance they love each other every chance they get.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Our next pair just might be the two meanest and toughest competitors left. Singing Rachel Platten's Fight Song we have Santana Lopez and Kitty Wilde." Carson tells the audience.

The two women face each other waiting for the music to start. They nod at each other understanding that they can't use mind games to shake each other's confidence. Kitty starts singing walking front and center.

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wreaking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time_

At this point Kitty and Santana start circling each other staring the other down.

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm already song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'_ _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me'_

Kitty takes a step to the side as Santana steps forward and starts singing.

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me_

 _In too deep_

 _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_

 _And it's been two years_

 _I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _And I still believe_

 _Yeah I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wreaking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time_

They end up circling each other again.

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm already song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'_ _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

They both sing the next line.

 _A lot of fight left in me_

Kitty starts the next line.

 _Like a small boat_

Santana cuts in

 _On the ocean_

Kitty cuts in again.

 _Sending big waves_

Kitty cuts in again.

 _Into motion_

They then start to sing together.

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

Santana sings the next line.

 _This is my fight song (Hey!)_

Kitty jumps in taking the following line

 _Take back my life song (Hey!)_

They start singing together again.

 _Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'_ _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

They both sing the last line softly.

 _Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

The whole place erupts in applause for the two women. Brittany's standing up clapping knowing this will be the hardest decision she's ever had to made.

"That was quite a performance ladies let's hear what the coaches have to say. Mike let's start with you." Carson says putting an arm around each woman.

"Well ladies that was one of the best performance I've heard since being on the show. This is going to be one hard choice." Mike says.

"Adam," Carson says.

"Kitty, Santana you two both sing and dance wonderful. There's really nothing I can say other than I'd hate to be Brittany having to choose between the two of you." Adam says.

"Blake it's your turn." Carson says.

"You two are two of the best and whoever loses will certainly be stolen." Blake says.

"Now it's your coach Brittany's turn." Carson says.

"Wow that was an amazing performance. Kitty you really upped your singing this week. It was defiantly on par with Santana's and your dancing was just as good as always Santana you really picked up your dancing this week and as normal your singing was amazing. This is a very hard choice." Brittany says actually unsure whose she's going to pick. "This is a hard choice, but I'm going to have to go with Santana."

As soon as Brittany says this Adam, Mike and Blake all hit steal.

"Wow, who would you like as your new coach Kitty?" Carson asks.

"Adam,"

Two hours later the last duo has finally performed.

"A recap of the night from team Adam: Mercedes beat Frank, Danielle beat Eric, Blaine beat Mike and Sarah beat Jameka. He stole Kitty from team Brittany. Team Mike: Rachel beat Kail, Jessica beat Dustin, Bates beat Ann and Kurt beat Sheldon. He stole Hannah from team Blake. Team Blake: Sam beat Francis, Quinn beat Hannah, Skylar beat Adam and Kaitlin beat Thorn. He stole Dustin from team Mike. Team Brittany: Santana beat Kitty, James beat Marcus, Wendy beat Alex and Clayton beat Tom. She stole Anna from team Mike." Carson says. "Congratulations to our twenty contestants that have made it to the live shows starting next Monday at eight."


	4. Live Round

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

"Santana, welcome." Brittany sweetly says as Santana enters the small studio.

"Hey Brittany," Santana says looking around for the celebrity guest.

"What you looking for?" Brittany says trying not to be too flirty.

"The guest person." Santana says.

"They're running a bit late." Brittany says motioning for Santana to sit. "So what song do you have in mind?" she asks.

"I was thinking of doing Back to Black." Santana says wanting to do at least one Amy Winehouse song.

"Okay-"

Brittany's cut off when Adele walks in.

"Hey Britt, sorry I'm late, but traffic was a killer." Adele says smiling over at Santana.

"It's okay, Adele this is Santana, Santana this is Adele." Brittany says.

"Hello Santana," Adele says sitting down next to Brittany.

"Wow, I love your songs." Santana gushes.

"I know I've been watching the show and you're one of my personal favorites." Adele tells Santana. "Now what song are you going to do?" she asks.

"Back to Black," Santana says.

"Good song choice I think it fits her voice well." Adele says to Brittany nodding.

Santana starts singing after that showing them what she plans to do vocally with the song. Adele gives her a few pointers on what to do at the ending, but other than that both Adele and Brittany think it's amazing.

"Do those little things and I'm sure that you'll make it through to the next round. I look forward to hearing much more from you." Adele says. "You're going places I can tell."

"Thanks," Santana says as Adele gives her a hug.

"See you late and thanks for stopping by." Brittany says waving as her friend leaves.

"Come follow me." Brittany whispers motioning for Santana to follow.

Brittany leads her into her private changing room before pinning her against the wall kissing her.

"God I love you." Santana moans between kisses.

"I want to take you on a date when you make it through the first round off the live shows." Brittany says when they pull apart for air.

"How do you know I'm going to make it through?" Santana says.

"Because you're so talented and will defiantly win the public over." Brittany says looping her arms loosely around Santana.

"I'm nervous about singing live." Santana says leaning more into the blonde.

"Just look at me when you're performing baby." Brittany softly says. "So will you go out with me?" she asks.

"Brett we've been on a date every day we haven't had to film since our first date of course I'll go out with you." Santana chuckles. "I love you, you big goof."

"And I love you babe."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome back, remember that today on team Adam and team Brittany are performing and tomorrow team Mike and team Blake will take the stage. Up next is a rather bitchy, but very talented young woman Santana Lopez from team Brittany." Carson announces.

Santana steps out on the stage dressed in a black leather jacket and tight dark jeans with knee high brown booths. She gulps nervously and takes some confidence when she sees Brittany smiling at her. She takes a deep breath before she starts singing.

 _He left no time to regret_

 _Kept his dick we_

 _With his same old safe bet_

 _Me and my head high_

 _And my tears dry_

 _Get on without my guy_

As she continuous her voice gets stronger and stronger.

 _You went back to what you know_

 _So far removed from all that we went through_

 _And I tread a troubled track_

 _My odds are stacked_

 _I'll go back to black_

 _We only said goodbye with words_

 _I died a hundred times_

 _You go back to her_

 _And I go back to…_

Santana walks across the stage looking out at the audience.

 _I go back to us_

 _I love you much_

 _It's not enough_

 _You love blow and I love puff_

 _And life is like a pipe_

 _And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

 _We only said goodbye with words_

 _I died a hundred times_

 _You go back to her_

 _And I go back to…._

Santana's now betting out the song like it's what she was born to do.

 _We only said goodbye with words_

 _I died a hundred times_

 _You go back to her_

 _And I go back to….._

 _Black, black, black, black, black, black, black_

 _I go back to…_

 _I go back to…_

 _We only said goodbye with words_

 _I died a hundred times_

 _You go back to her_

 _And I go back to….._

 _We only said goodbye with words_

 _I died a hundred times_

 _You go back to her_

 _And I go back to black_

Everyone erupts in applause and all the coaches are standing up. Santana's breathing hard as she catches her breath all smiles at the fact that she just killed it.

"What a performance coaches, what did you think?" Carson asks.

"I love how you started soft and a bit timid before building up to a very strong ending." Adam starts before Blake cuts in.

"Even though I don't think it was intentional I think building your voice up like that was amazing and defiantly worked." Blake says.

"You're someone everyone should watch out for. I think you have to be considered a front runner." Mike says.

"I'm so proud of you Santana and everyone needs to vote for you. I have a feeling I'm going to have a winner finally." Brittany says all smiles.

"If you want Santana text five to one, six, six, eight." Carson says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Breath baby," Brittany softly says cupping her face.

"In twenty minutes their going to tell me wither I moved on or not. I can't breath." Santana says starting to pace again.

They're currently holed up in Brittany's private bathroom.

"I know you're nervous baby, but I'm positive you're moving on to the top twelve." Brittany says cupping her face and kissing her deeply.

"But….."

"Relax," Brittany whispers knowing they have to leave soon.

"I'm relaxed," Santana says after taking a deep breath.

"Good I've got to go, but remember I love you and I'm rooting for you." Brittany says giving her one last kiss before leaving.

Ten minutes later Carson has all the contestant on the stage.

"Okay so three members of each team will make it into the top twelve. After that it's a free for all. The coach all have one that they can move on into the top twelve. Adam who would you like to save?" Carson says.

"I would like to save Blaine. I don't think the public understands yet how good you are." Adam says.

"Blaine, you are moving on. Now Brittany who would you like to save?" Carson asks.

"Anna," Brittany simple says.

Santana sighs a little upset her girlfriend didn't pick her, but is also happy cause if she makes into the top twelve it will for sure be on her talent.

Brittany's a nervous wreck. She so wanted to pick Santana, but knew she couldn't without causing doubt in Santana's mind. She prays that her girlfriend makes it through.

"Anna, you are also moving on. Blake who would you like to save?" Carson asks.

"Hum…..this is hard, but I'm going to have to go with Sam." Blake says after a few seconds of intense thought.

"Sam you are moving on as well. Now last, but not least Mike who would you like to save?" Carson asks.

"I'm going to go with my misunderstood star Rachel." Mike says giving Rachel the thumbs up.

"Rachel, Anna, Blaine and Sam you've all been saved by your coaches and are in the top twelve. You may leave the stage now." Carson says.

He waits for them to exit the stage before he continues.

"Our next three contestants saved are Hannah from team Mike, Dustin from team Blake and Clayton from team Brittany. You all have made it into the top twelve." Carson says. "James from team Brittany and Jessica from team Mike, I'm sorry, but you're both out."

Brittany can't help, but let out a relief sigh as Santana's still in contention. She's never been more nervous in her life.

"Mercedes from team Adam you've made it to the top twelve." Carson says. "Danielle from team Adam and Skylar from team Blake you're both out."

Santana wipes her sweaty hands on her skinny jeans. She can't look at Brittany as she knows that she'll break down if she sees the blonde nervous for her.

"We're down to our last four in and out. Kurt from team Mike you're in which means Bates you're out." Carson says as Kurt does a happy dance. "Santana from team Brittany and Kitty from team Adam you're both in the top twelve which means Wendy, Sarah sadly your both out." he says.

Brittany's all smiles when she hears Santana's in. Santana looks over at Brittany a huge ass smile on her face. She gets another week with the blonde.

"We're down to the last two from team Blake. Quinn, Kaitlin one of you will be in and one will be out. Quinn you are in."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure you don't want to spend time with your family and friends?" Brittany asks as she starts her SUV.

"You promised me a date if I made it into the top twelve and I'm holding you to it." Santana says lacing her fingers with Brittany's. "Plus I want to celebrate with my girlfriend who helped me get here."

"San," Brittany says blushing.

"What I'd rather spend the night celebrating with you my girlfriend." Santana says.

"I love you baby." Brittany says still blushing.

"So where are we going?" Santana asks.

"I was thinking we could go back to my place." Brittany says pulling onto her street.

"Really?" Santana says shocked that she's actually going to see where her girlfriend lives.

"Yeah I figure we can order in and have a movie night or something." Brittany nervously says as she pulls into her driveway.

"I loved to." Santana says kissing Brittany's hand before looking around as they park. "The place is amazing Britt."

"Thanks, come on I want to give you the tour." Brittany says pulling her out of the car and into the house.

Santana's in awe of her girlfriend's house. It's huge six thousand square feet of Brittany. Every room in the house has a different Disney theme to it. The kitchen is from Beauty and the Beast, the living room is from the Lion King, the dining room is from Alice in Wonderland just to name a few. To her it's perfect just like her girlfriend.

"Britt this place is amazing." Santana says as they walk down the hallway.

"I have one last room to show you." Brittany says stopping at the door at the end of the hallway. "It's my room."

"Oh," Santana says unsure of she really is ready for this.

"You do want to my room right?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah baby, I do." Santana says.

"Okay," Brittany says opening the door.

Santana's smile grows when she see that it's Aladdin themed with the magic carpet king sized bed in the middle of the room. Her smile then grows even more when she sees pictures of them on their dates all around the room. She hadn't expected that.

"Britt," Santana sighs picking up a picture of just her on the Voice stage during auditions.

"I hope you don't mind I really love that picture." Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

Santana puts the picture back down turns around and kisses her deeply.

"I want you to make love to me." Santana says.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asks pulling back.

"Yes,"

With that Brittany starts kissing her gently pushing her back onto the bed. She pulls off her shirt hoovering over Santana her fingers dancing along the hem of her shirt.

"Go on," Santana says holding her arms over her head.

Brittany pulls off Santana's shirt and her hands instantly go to squeeze her boobs. After that the rest of their clothes go flying off.

"I love you." Brittany softly says kissing Santana and pulling her more into her side.

"I'm ready." Santana nervously says.

"Relax baby," Brittany whispers cupping the Latina's boobs in her hands.

It's not that Santana's never had sex before she's just never had sex with a woman before. She's nervous that she won't be good or something.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing." Brittany whispers.

Brittany makes quick work of working Santana up before finally thrusting two fingers into her.

"Oh," Santana moans bucking up into Brittany's hand.

A few quick thrusts and Santana's cumming. Brittany holds her until she comes down from her high.

"That was amazing." Santana moans.

"I truly, deeply love you Santana Lopez." Brittany whispers pulling the covers over them.

"I love you too."


	5. And the winner is

**Sorry it took so long, but I had a busy end of the week and weekend that I didn't get any time to write. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Next chapter will be the last one.**

The finale is later today and Santana has been spending all her time with Brittany since they first slept together. After the top twelve performed Blaine and Hannah were eliminated leaving the others as the top ten. The following week Kurt and Sam were eliminated. The top eight performances left Clayton and Dustin eliminated. The following week Kitty and Anna were eliminated going into the finale. This left each coach with one person representing them for only the third time.

"One last performance baby." Brittany says as they both get ready.

"The nerves haven't hit me yet, but I'm sure they will when I get to the studio." Santana says pulling on her leather jacket.

"Just remember that you're the best singer and no matter what I love you." Brittany says kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks baby," Santana says turning to kiss her on the lips.

"I'll see you there." Brittany says.

Santana takes a deep breath before leaving as well. Her nerves start to kick up as she gets closer and closer to the studio. This is the biggest day of her life. If she's lucky she'll be the winner. Her only worry is her relationship with Brittany, no one knows that she's gay and she doesn't think that it will help her career. She's also not ready to come out to her parents yet.

"You can do this Santana. Everyone important in your life is rooting for you." Santana tells herself.

An hour later she's waiting in the wings for her chance to perform for the last time at least that counts.

"Our first performer of the night is the feisty Latina herself Santana Lopez singing Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian." Carson says.

Santana looks directly at Brittany as she starts singing. She wants her girlfriend to know that she wouldn't be here without her.

 _Hope the wound heals but it never does_

 _That's cause you're at war with love_

 _You're at war with love, yeah_

Brittany has a proud smile on her face. She has a feeling that Santana's going to win this.

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle….._

 _Never let a wound ruin me_

 _But I feel like ruin's wooing me_

 _Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid of a shooting spree_

 _Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me_

 _But when you're trying to beat the odds up_

 _Been trying to keep your nods up_

 _And you know that you should know_

 _And let him go_

 _But the fear of the unknown_

 _Hold another lover strong_

 _Sends you back into the zone_

 _With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_

 _A lover not a fighter_

 _On the front line with a poem_

 _Trying to write yourself a rifle_

 _Maybe sharpen up a stone_

 _To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_

Santana's parents Maria and Mario who are actually in the audience this week along with her abuela Alma are all super proud of her. They've never heard her sing live like this and think she's the best.

 _I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_

 _I wish that I could stop loving you so much_

 _Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

 _When all of the signs say that I should forget him_

 _I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_

 _I wish that the good outweighed the bad_

 _Cause it'll never be over (never be over) until you tell me it's over_

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle…_

 _(Then just leave then)_

 _You shouldn't have but you said it_

 _(And I hope you never come back)_

 _It shouldn't have happened but you let it_

 _Now you're down on the ground screaming medic_

 _The only thing that comes is the past traumatic stresses_

 _Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work_

 _That's why you're in a locker full of hurt_

 _The enemy within and all the fires from your friends_

 _The best medicine's to probably just let it win_

Santana takes a deep breath knowing she's almost done and has thus far sang perfectly. No one is beating her.

 _I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love_

 _I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much_

 _And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

 _When all of the signs say that I should forget her_

 _I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_

 _I wish that the good outweighed the bad_

 _Cause it'll never be over until you tell me it's over_

 _These battle scares don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle scares don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle…_

 _Cause you set me on fire_

 _I've never felt so alive, yeah_

 _No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does_

 _That's because you're at war with love_

 _And I'm at the point of breaking_

 _And it's impossible to shake it (yeah)_

 _See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does_

 _That's cause you're at war with love_

 _Hope it heals, but it never does_

 _That's cause you're at war with love_

At this point all the coaches are standing swaying along with the audience.

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _I ain't ever gonna change_

 _These battle scares don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _I ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle…_

The place erupts with applause as Santana finishes her song. All the coaches are standing up and clapping. Brittany heads onto the stage giving Santana a huge hug.

"You're amazing baby, I'm so proud of you." Brittany whispers in her ear as they hug.

Brittany pulls back a huge smile on her face giving Santana another hug before heading back to her seat.

"Well that was one hell of a performance. Coach what did you think?" Carson asks.

"Amazing, simply amazing." Adam says.

"That's going to be hard to top." Blake says.

"You have the whole package." Mike adds.

"I'm super proud to be your coach and I hope America realizes how good you are." Brittany says all smiles.

"What a first performance. I wouldn't want to have to follow that." Carson says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mami, papa!" Santana shouts running over to her parents.

"You were amazing mija." Maria says hugging her daughter.

"They'd have to be deaf not to give you the win." Mario says very proud of his daughter.

"Mami, papi I'm so glad you could make it." Santana happily says.

"What am I chopped liver?" Alma asks holding her arms open.

"Abuela," Santana says hugging her tightly.

Brittany stands off to the side watching Santana's family congratulate her. She wishes that she could join them, but knows she can't.

"Santana introduce us to your lovely coach over there." Alma says.

"Brittany, my mom, dad and grandma would like to meet you." Santana says walking over towards Brittany.

"Brittany Pierce, I'm a huge fan." Maria says walking up and shaking her hand. "Thank you for helping our little Santana."

"Your welcome, she was amazing to work with." Brittany says smiling at them.

Santana smiles over at Brittany who's easily talking to her family about how good her singing is.

"I have a good feeling we have a winner on our hands." Brittany says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome back everyone in a few minutes we're going to announce the winner of the Voice season nine." Carson says.

Santana's nervous not only would winning change her life, but she's also planning on telling her parents that she's a lesbian. It terrifies her that after this she'll be telling her parents her biggest secret. She realizes that if she wants to stay with Brittany that she'll have to tell them now.

"I have a feeling I'm going to have the winner this time." Brittany says smirking.

"Shut up," Mike grumbles.

"And now let's see who our winner is." Carson says. "In fourth is Quinn Fabray. Followed by Rachel Berry in third." he says.

Rachel starts crying hard. She can't believe that she didn't win. Quinn rolls her eyes and wonders how the hell she lost to this loser.

"Now our first place winner and winner of the ninth season of the Voice is none other than Santana Lopez." Carson shouts.

"Yes," both Santana and Brittany shouts.

Santana's parents and grandma run on the stage to hug her. Brittany watches the interaction longingly, she wishes she could congratulate Santana as well.

An hour later the party is still in full swing backstage. Everyone is celebrating Santana's win and yet another successful season. Brittany's waiting for Santana to call her over. They've been planning to tell her family they're together after she won. She frowns when Santana looks over at her with a sad look. Just then her phone goes off.

 **From Sexy Lady: I can't, I'm sorry.**


	6. LA

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. We have finally reached the end of this story I hope you all enjoy.**

It's been three years since Santana sent Brittany the text basically breaking up with her, breaking the blonde's heart completely. The day after Brittany quit the Voice and singing all together. It's too painful as it reminds her of Santana. She threw herself into dancing and choreography since she actually is better at that than singing anyway. She also left LA moving down to Miami to open one of the most popular and successful dance studios Piercing Pierce. It's so popular she's had to open studios in LA, San Diego, San Francisco, New York, London, Paris and is just opening a new one in Sydney.

"Miss Pierce, I didn't know you were in town." Katie her director of the LA studio says as Brittany walks in.

"I'm going to the Oscars tonight so I thought I'd swing by and make a surprise guest appearance in a few classes." Brittany says. "Plus Beyoncé wants me to choreograph her new music video here in LA."

"Well I'm sure the students will be thrilled that you're here." Katie says.

"I'll be in town for four days." Brittany tells her.

She walks into the adult tango class all smiles. She waves to the teacher who seems shocked to see her.

"Everyone welcomes our famous owner and very talented dancer Brittany Pierce." John the teacher says.

"Hello, please don't stop for me I just want to join in if you don't mind." Brittany says.

"Well everyone looks like I finally have a partner." John says causing the class to chuckle.

A half hour into the class Katie appears in the doorway waving her arms at John and Brittany who are leading the class.

"I think Katie wants to talk to us." Brittany says as John bends her down.

"Everyone take ten." John says as they walk over to Katie.

"We have a celebrity who wants us to choreograph a tango piece for her new music video." Katie excitedly says.

"Who?" Brittany asks all smiles, her studio really is the best.

"Santana Lopez,"

All the color drains from Brittany's face. She mumbles something about having to leave before taking off. The last thing she wants is to see Santana Lopez who she's convinced used her to win the Voice and launch her career. Since winning the Voice Santana's career has taken off. She's released two albums and has had seven number one hits along with one huge world wife tour. But the thing that gets Brittany the most is that two years ago Santana came out and it made her even more popular. Her parents did an interview saying that always suspected that she like the ladies.

"Brittany?" Santana says standing in the doorway of the studio.

Brittany's eyes go wide as she stares at the woman who broke her heart. She wishes that she could just disappear.

"Brittany it's really you." Santana says smiling.

"This is one of my studios." Brittany harshly says.

"I heard you moved to Miami. I tried to call you, but you changed your number." Santana says in shock that the woman she's wanted to be with since the minute she said she couldn't is now in front of her.

"Well it's not like I ever wanted to see or talk to you again." Brittany says trying to figure a way out.

"Oh," Santana softly says.

"Is it really that surprising after you broke my heart." Brittany harshly asks. "You didn't even have the nerve to tell me in person, but had to tell me via text?"

"I'm sorry-" Santana starts.

"You're about three years too late for sorrys." Brittany says finally deciding to just push pass her.

Santana grabs her arm to stop her.

"I still love you." Santana softly says. "I'm still in love with you. Why do you think even after coming out I haven't had a girlfriend."

"I do, have a girlfriend and frankly I just don't care about you any-"

Brittany's cut off by Santana kissing her. Either on instinct or because she's been lying to herself for three years she wraps her arms around Santana's neck while Santana's hands go to her waist.

"I love you Brittany Pierce." Santana softly says as they pull apart. "Please let me explain myself before you decide to write me off."

Brittany frowns, her brain is telling her to slap Santana and get the fuck away from her, but her heart is saying stay.

"Okay, but not here." Brittany says pulling Santana into a small office.

"Thank you," Santana says grateful that Brittany's letting her speak after everything and the kiss. Frankly she's shocked she wasn't slapped. "I know this doesn't and won't change what I did, but hopefully you'll understand and maybe we can at some point get back together. If you still have feelings for me."

She's nervous that Brittany won't forgive her and she'll lose the love of her life. But she has to try and win her back no matter what.

"I never intended to hurt you I hope you know that. I was and still am madly in love with you. I have been since you told me I was pretty. I wasn't using you to win at all; everything I did was because I love you. But no amount of love could change the fact that I was terrified to come out. Even though we planned to tell my parents I wasn't ready for anyone to know about me. I knew you didn't want to hid, but I couldn't come out then. I wasn't ready. I know now I should have told you in person and let you decide if you wanted to stay with me or not, but I was scared. My career hadn't even started yet and for whatever reason I thought being a lesbian would ruin it." Santana pauses to look at Brittany. "Once I felt comfortable with my career. I told my parents who weren't surprised. After that I told the world and it surprised me how well all my fans took it. I tried to contact you, but I couldn't and I didn't want to ask anyone who would no doubt have questions. I've dated a bit trying to get over you, but I realized I don't want to get over you. I love you and I'm willing to do anything to get you back."

Brittany just stares at Santana unsure of what to do.

"Please say something." Santana begs.

"I'm not sure," Brittany softly says.

Santana nods and turns around to leave planning to give Brittany some space when a hand on her forearm stops her.

"I do still love you Santana, but I have a girlfriend back in Miami, Tia and I'm just not sure what I want anymore." Brittany tells her.

"But I stand a chance right?" Santana asks all hopeful.

"Yes, you defiantly stand a chance." Brittany says.

"I take it you're in town for the Oscars." Santana says.

"I am," Brittany replies thinking that Santana might suggest going together.

"Well I'm going too and maybe if you wanted to we could um go together." Santana suggests looking at the ground.

"I'd love to." Brittany says causing Santana to look up at her with a smile on her face. "You better go Katie's probably looking for you." she says.

"Wait can't you choreograph the routine for me." Santana asks pouting.

She wants to spend as much time as possible with the blonde to show her that she's changed.

"I guess I can." Brittany says even though she knows she won't be able to handle seeing Santana dancing a tango with someone else.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Santana says.

"Go tell Katie that I'll be choreographing and to set us up with a large rehearsal room. I'll be out in a few." Brittany says.

As soon as Santana closes the door Brittany pulls out her phone and calls her girlfriend Tia.

'Hey babe,' Tia says in her sexy voice.

'Hey,' Brittany replies back.

'What's wrong?' Tia asks as Brittany always calls her baby.

'I don't want to do this over the phone, but I don't want to cheat on you either.' Brittany starts.

'Britt, don't do this.' Tia pleas.

'We're through.'

After that she hangs up feeling awful for what she just did and yet happy at the same time. She doesn't have to worry now between her and Santana.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana gets out of the limo a huge ass smile on her face as she holds out her hand to help Brittany out. She's beyond proud that she's bringing the hottest woman to the Oscars with her.

"Thanks San," Brittany says blushing.

As soon as they turn around camera flashes blind them. Everyone wants to know why Santana and Brittany have arrived together since they haven't been seen together since the Voice.

"Everyone's staring at us." Brittany whispers as they walk down the red carpet slowly occasionally stopping to pose for pictures.

"Well we are two hot bitches." Santana says.

"Santana, Brittany," Jillian a reporter for E News shouts.

Santana leads Brittany over to him wanting to show the blonde off.

"Hello," Santana says.

"Hi," Brittany softly says she likes to be left alone.

"So can we read anything into you two very beautiful ladies arriving together?" Jillian asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, we're just two friends that didn't want to show up alone." Santana says wrapping her arm around Brittany.

"Yeah," Brittany agrees.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised Britt that we'd go in quickly." Santana says.

Brittany smiles sweetly at Santana as she leads them the rest of the way down the red carpet.

"You know I wouldn't be opposed to being your date." Brittany softly says.

"Really?" Santana asks.

"We've wasted three years of our lives not being together because of fear and anger. I don't want to waste any more time. But I will warn you that I still haven't completely forgiven you and if you break my heart again I'll break your leg." Brittany warns.

"Understood," Santana says all smiles.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been a month since Santana and Brittany reconnected and things have been going really well for them. After the Oscars Brittany had to go back to Miami and Santana went with her to shoot her music video.

"Britt," Santana says as they rehearse together.

"Yeah," Brittany says pausing.

"I want you to be my partner in the video tomorrow." Santana softly says looking at the ground.

Brittany lifts Santana's chin up, giving her a light peck on the lips.

"I'd love to baby." Brittany says smiling.

"Good I don't want anyone else to be my partner." Santana says.

After shooting the music video Santana had to go back to LA to record some songs while Brittany stayed in Miami. That lasted a whole week before Brittany moved Piercing Pierce main studio to LA aka herself.

"Baby what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in LA?" Santana asks.

"Nope, I'm making LA my base studio from now on. I can't handle a long distance relationship." Brittany says.

She surprised Santana at the recording studio.

"Where are you going to stay?" Santana asks.

"A hotel until I find a house." Brittany says.

"Stay with me," Santana says quickly.

"What?" Brittany asks.

"Move in with me. We know each other really well already. You're already my girlfriend and it would just make more sense to live together." Santana says.

"I'm your girlfriend?" Brittany asks.

"Um,"

"Yes to both."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt! Hurry up!" Santana shouts.

"I'm almost ready give me two more minutes." Brittany shouts down.

"Hurry up everything I have planned is time sensitive!" Santana shouts.

She's nervous and just wants to get going hoping that maybe that will calm her nerves. It's their three month anniversary of dating and she plans to propose.

"Okay San let's go." Brittany says running down the stairs in a tank and short shorts.

"Woah," Santana says staring at Brittany's amazing legs.

"You said dress casual." Brittany says shrugging. "San my eyes are up here."

"Babe," Santana says pulling Brittany into her arms. "You look amazing."

"Thanks San, you look fuckable too." Brittany says as they walk to the car.

Santana's so nervous on the drive out to the private beach Brittany took her to on their first date that she doesn't say anything the whole drive.

"Are you okay San?" Brittany asks when she parks.

"Yeah," Santana says smiling.

"San, you didn't." Brittany gasps all smiles.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special for our three month anniversary." Santana says.

"Awe San,"

They get out of the car and walk hand and hand over to the picnic area Santana had set up earlier.

"San, what's wrong?" Brittany asks as she feels how sweaty Santana's hands are.

"Britt, you know I love you more than life and I'd never hurt you again. I know we've only been officially together for three months and dating for four, but I know that you are it for me. I've known since our very first date." Santana says reaching in her pocket. "So will you Brittany Pierce do me the honor of becoming my wife?" she asks getting down on one knee.

"Yes!" Brittany shrieks kissing her.

Santana smiles as she puts the ring on Brittany's finger before she gets engulfed in a hug. She's so happy that she's getting a second chance to do things right with her blonde goddess.

"We have to get you a ring too." Brittany says staring at the ring on her finger.

"Whatever you want baby."


End file.
